One Dream: Voyage 1
Yo everyone! This is the author of One Dream, Wyvern 0m3g4 speaking! Now I know this is somewhat unusual for stories on this wiki, but I figured i'd like to do something different and write something for my author's notes. Now, with introductions out of the way, allow me to get things started. As this is the first chapter of the story, i'll be introducing my main protagonist, and how his amazing journeys and adventures began. And I hope over time, everything I wish to express through One Dream and its characters will reach you, my readers. Thank you to all who have begun reading One Dream! I can't wait to bring you along for the ride! (On a side note, just for the sake of fun, as my main protagonist and his friends are fun people too, I decided to consider this as the first opening credits song to One Dream; despite there being no credits at all. Think of it as a 'what if?' idea, where One Dream had been adapted into an anime.) Voyage 1: The Fun Begins It all began in the Grand Line. Farther down the lengthy ocean current, near the Red Line, a ship was sailing casually through the fearsome tide. No, it couldn't even be called a ship. More like a boat. A boat built for one passenger, and lightly constructed. An unsuitable craft for the dangerous Grand Line. Although it never seemed to bother the lonely figure that this was an accident just waiting to happen. Instead, he was merely laying on his back and watching the sky overhead. While he had been watching some gulls for a while, his view was interrupted once they changed paths with him. So all that was left was to simply gaze at the clear blue sky ahead of him. It was a calming experience, if albeit a bit boring after a while. The monotony was finally broken once a heavy fog rolled in. Its appearance seemed to be almost random at best. But for those who were used to the Grand Line, they were fully aware that anything could happen. Even freak changes in the weather at the drop of a hat. Though of course, this only caused the young sailor to sit up and look around himself curiously. Young Man: Huh? A fog? Scratching his head a little, he began to recall what he had heard from his home island. There was something about this area of the Grand Line that scared people. The young man took his time to remember the little details necessary for him to paint the big picture. Young Man: Wait. That's right. It's supposed to be foggy. So foggy that it blots out the sun... When that thought came to him, the young man finally realized exactly where he had drifted himself into. His eyes widened in shock and he clenched his teeth. He looked upon the eerie scenery, wishing he had never come here in the first place. Young Man: THAT'S RIGHT! THIS IS THE FLORIAN TRIANGLE! His small boat rocked as something swam underneath it. The young man tried his best not to fall overboard, and so he gripped the sides of the boat and hung on for dear life. Young Man: CRAP! I SAILED INTO THE DEVIL'S SEA! He grunted in irritation, wishing that he hadn't come across such bad luck. Whatever was underneath him continued to circle his boat. Young Man: Of all the luck...! I was supposed to avoid this place, like the guys back home said. But here I am, in the Florian Triangle, and- The strange presence managed to break the surface of the water, disrupting the man's thoughts. A shadowy, large and monstrous figure arched what appeared to either be its back or its head as it tried to get a good look at who was nearby. The young man was not pleased. He began to shout in a fit of anger. Young Man: AND THIS STUPID THING WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! Rearing his right arm back, he appeared to have grabbed a hold of something in his palm. However, the fog of the Triangle made it all but impossible to see what it was. The only thing anyone could make out of the object was that it appeared to be spherical in shape. The young man wasted no time in chucking the sphere at the creature. And despite the lack of clarity and depth perception, he proved successfull in his attack. The sphere made a loud smacking noise as it slammed hard into the creature's head-and-back area. The creature, in its rage, reared up out of the water and let out a horrifying screech. The young man, undaunted as he sat still, stared at the beast with an annoyed expression. Young Man: Must be a demon from the underworld who's come to steal my soul... Well I won't let you!! The beast, ignoring the sailor's rebellious spirit, followed up its howl by rearing its serpentine neck backward. The sailor, seemingly understanding what the creature must have been thinking, widened his eyes in surprise once more. Young Man: You wouldn't... The creature ignored him again and backed up even more. Young Man: Don't do it... Yet again to no avail. Young Man: Don't do it...! Again, no response aside from its receding motion. Young Man: DON'T DO IT, DAMN IT!! As if it were timed accordingly, the serpent slammed its head with full momentum down upon the sailor's boat; just after the sailor screamed at it. The vessel cracked in half, and its boards splintered apart. The young man reared up to the farthest corner of the bow of the boat as he could, seemingly scared to death of the water ahead of him. As his boat slowly began sinking into the water, the beast rose up again. It didn't appear satisfied, and was intent on finishing the sailor off for good. Young Man: I SAID NOT TO WRECK MY SHIP! Justifiably angry with it, and feeling desperate, the sailor leaped from the bow of his broken boat and landed on the flat, broad head of the 'demon.' The beast snarled when it felt the young man make contact, and quickly tried to shake him off. The young man, not ready to call it quits, merely slided across the head towards the monster's left eye. Feeling he needed to repay it for stranding him in the Florian Triangle and nearly killing him, the young man promptly punched the serpent in the eye. Fairly enough, the creature let loose a horrible outburst from the pain. With it distracted, the young man crawled his way back on top of its head and made it clear who was in charge now. Young Man: Listen here, demon!! That's for my boat! If you don't want another beating, you'll have to carry me from this point on, got it?! Angered and not willing to compromise with the man who hit its eye, the beast furiously shook its head sideways. The young man once again had to hold on carefully. In response, he forcefully stomped against the creature's skull. The creature's eyes bulged in shock from the pain. It growled once more, and began thinking of retaliating. The young man however, interrupted it. His voice became deeper than its usual high-pitch, and a sensation of strictness and intimidation seemed to accompany it. Young Man: I'm not going to tell you again. Unless you want your head split open like a coconut, you'll do as I say. Knowing full well how strong the young man was, and how willing he sounded to follow through with his plan, the beast swallowed its pride and accepted his terms. He slowly nodded in disdain and agreement. The young man smiled; feeling pleased with himself. Young Man: Good. Then you'll be my new ship for now. At least, until I find a new one. The young man paused for a bit as he looked up towards the fog-covered sky. Young Man: But if you're going to be my ship, you'll need a name... ... ... Oh! I know! You'll be called the 'Angry Demon'! A large sweatdrop appeared on "Angry Demon's" head. It seemed he felt embarassed by his new 'ship' name. Young Man: Now as my ship, I expect you to carry me wherever I want. And if you even think about eating me somewhere along the way, i'll kick your ass. Got it? Angry Demon sighed in dissapointment, but had no choice but to agree. With the terms settled on, and a new mode of transportation, the young man ordered Angry Demon to continue in the diretion he was going. Hopefully, the destination would lead out of the haunted Florian Triangle. New Voyage Category:One Dream Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4